Users of modern data processing systems, such as general purpose computer systems, often desire to find information stored on remote computer systems or networks, such as for example information accessible through the Internet. The Internet is typically defined as a computer network consisting of a worldwide network of computer networks that use the TCP/IP network protocols to facilitate data transmission and exchange. One common method for locating information available on the Internet is to submit a search request or query to a search engine. A search engine is typically a computer program that retrieves documents, files or data from a database or from a computer network, such as the Internet, usually based on keywords input by a user. The search engine may include functionality for searching the Internet in general, or the search engine may be limited to a particular network, domain, website, or computing system accessible through the Internet. A user typically interacts with a search engine through a graphical user interface (GUI), in which the user inputs text describing the desired search terms or parameters. Search engines are often accessible by a user through a GUI of a web browser application. FIG. 1 generally describes a prior art method 100 of performing an Internet search. In use, a user is typically presented with an input field in which to enter text describing the information sought. Once a user has completely entered the desired search terms 102, the user enters an express command 104 to submit the search request to the search engine, such as for example by depressing the “Return” or “Enter” key on a keyboard, or clicking a GUI element, such as a “Submit” button within the browser application or on a web page presented by a web browser application. The search request is then submitted 106 to the search engine based on the complete search terms input by the user. Results from the search request, typically in the form of links to other websites, documents or files, are then presented to the user for review and selection 108. Should a user desire to refine or revise the search terms 110, the user may add to or modify the text previously entered into the input field, and then is required to again manually submit the search request by entering a submit command, such as by depressing a “Return” button.
While the conventional interaction between user and search engine (e.g. completely entering search terms, manually submitting them, waiting for the results to be displayed, reviewing the results, modifying the search terms, manually resubmitting the search request, etc.) is the conventional paradigm, there are drawbacks and inefficiencies associated with this process. For example, a user must wait until the search terms have been completely typed in by the user before any results are displayed. Furthermore, a user must proactively issue a submit command in order for an input search request to be submitted to the search engine, which can be tedious.